gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Illuminate
Illuminate es una canción de Ab-Soul y Kendrick Lamar que puede ser escuchada en Radio Los Santos durante GTA V. Letra Back when I first grabbed that pen I told myself I was gon' win And I ain't know when But it was gon' end Up happening, I want in So you can take your top 5 list Dead or alive, and put me after 'em I'm a fucking genius Gripping my fucking penis Living this life You can't tell me nothing Still ain't really got no money, fucking right I'm all about that real, about that real This ain't no motion picture I tell you how that feel, how that feel Even when the odds against you They wanna see me wearing Polo drawers Put two chains on and that ain't wrong But that ain't me, I go too damn hard I don't need clothes or jewelry to stand out Black lip nigga with his hair wild Too damn proud Been killing this since Cam made "Oh Boy" Oh boy, I'm the man now TDE, put the money in my hand ain't shit free This business is quick sand and I won't sink Put the pistol in my hand and I won't think Rest in peace, you just made room for the next to be I never been afraid to say what I wanna say When I wanna say it, okay then Further more we do this for y'all Rap is stressing but it pays great That is, until you lose appeal And your release date gets date raped Stay safe, hold your head I got two fish and a loaf of bread Feed the people, food for thought Cause we are equal, who'd have thought Ab-Soul (Kendrick) They wanna share my light, they wanna share my light They wanna share my light, they wanna share my light They wanna share my light, they wanna share my light They wanna share my light, they wanna share my light (You can have all my shine, I'll give you the light) (You can have all my shine, I'll give you the light) 2: Ab-Soul I used to wanna rap like Jay Z, now I feel I could run laps 'round Jay Z Nas ain't seen nothing this nasty, Big and Pac got it coming when I pass too You got the mic? I ain't the one you wanna pass to My niggas say my new shit past due I paid dues, even got that shit tattooed, HiiiPower on another plateau I know you know we need a few plaques too The brand new niggas with a attitude Popping Compton or Timbuktu I might even sell my new shit for 10 bucks too Too ill when I jot these words, true eel when I shock the world I know life's a bitch, when you know life's a bitch and that's not your girl Cold shit, I'm hot though, like coal get, Ab-Soul This is a shift in paradigm, I remember when I couldn't spare a dime Now I step in with a pair of dimes, on P's, y'all know me Flow like water, admiralty, the best author ever to breathe And as we proceed to follow these dreams, I ain't losing no sleep No, no on them NoDoz, just know "No" if it's no dough So high but I'm Soulo, two cups and I sip slow, taking my time We don't just shine, we illuminate the whole show, now let's go Hook 3: Kendrick Lamar Time and time I drop line for line, but only time will tell If I ever go Columbine and cop 30 nines and cock back and kill See the truth is, they wanna know how close me and Dre and Snoop is Or how the shoe fits when they choose this to beat 2Pac but truth I give Two shits 'bout expectations or critics hating, shit, I just put moms on vacation Bitch you never know my new location, it's across nations Court cases get thrown out, so tell the mothafuckin' King dethrone now I am ruler, I am highness, the Prince Zamunda, I am the shit like what the prune does Black on black tint like Kinta Kunta, black is back bitch, I'm kin to coup de Black on black crime resent the shooter, blat-blat-blat, I intend to mute you Racks on racks, I don't rap on tracks without my A-game so please don't ask Me about no pressure, bitch with the grip of my fingertip, I can hold this coast together Categoría:Canciones de Radio Los Santos